1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to discovering object definition information in an integrated application environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an integrated application environment, an integration server enables data to be integrated among heterogeneous applications and the data objects used by the heterogeneous applications. The integration server maintains a mapping for each application specific business object maintained in the integrated application environment that defines how the data in an application specific business object maps to a generic business object. In this way, data may be integrated among heterogeneous applications by transforming data from a source application specific business object to a generic business object and then from the generic business object to a target application specific business object. In this way data generated and maintained by a source application may be integrated with a target application.
Before the mapping can be generated, the user or developer of the integrated application environment needs to determine the definition and format of the business objects and then provide that definition to the integration server to generate the mappings.